Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore
by chiquilittle
Summary: Damon vuelve a París para tener una vida nueva. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando conoce a Nicole, líder de la revolución de vampiros en Francia. No tardan en volverse socios y en una de sus tantas caserías, Damon, decide arriesgar su vida por una humana. Elena. Todo se vuelve confuso y la idea de asesinar no le parece tan placentera. ¿Será capaz de traicionar por el amor?
1. Paris

**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore**

**Capitulo 1 "Paris"**

Caminaba por las vacías calles de París. Parecía una noche cualquiera, pero la verdad es que dudo que lo fuera. La luna estaba llena y podía escuchar a la distancia algún que otro bar aún abierto. Mujeres, hombres borrachos, la buena vida. París siempre me había parecido un lugar hermoso para vivir, pero ahora más que eso… lo sentía.

Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore.

Me convertí en un vampiro debido a una persona que creía que amaba, hasta que descubrí que solo se aprovechaba de mí. Huí de mis problemas, así de fácil y fui hacia aquél lugar con el que siempre había soñado. Francia. Debo admitirlo, me gustaba su ambiente melancólico y pasear por noches como aquellas.

Una mujer de ropas apretadas paseó frente a mi y di vuelta para observarla claramente. Estaba vestida con botas altas y seguramente iba hacia alguna fiesta. Los ojos se me hincharon, ya estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento, mientras sentía su olor, su sabroso perfume cubierto de…

-¿Caminas hacia el puerto?

Ella había dicho algo. Me di media vuelta para contener el deseo y simplemente la miré con dulzura, así como cualquier otro caballero lo hubiera hecho.

-Claro que sí, creo que esta es la única calle que lleva hasta ahí.

- Podemos entonces tomar un recorrido, juntos

Exacto. Sabía que de alguna u otra manera tenía un magnetismo innato. No quería presumir, pero aquella chica me había invitado a un "paseo". Eso no le sucedía a los hombres todos los días. Menos a hombres peligrosos como yo.

Sentí aún más cerca su perfume al tocar su brazo por casualidad. Era como si el contacto con el bombeo de su sangre fuera tan delicioso, que me causaba escalofríos. Ella tenía razón, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo pensaba.

Tenía el cabello rubio, ondulado sobre sus hombros. Una piel le cubría la espalda mientras esperaba a que yo iniciara el tema de conversación. No, lamentablemente, yo no era de ese tipo.

-Y eh… ¿Por qué vas hacia el puerto?- Se la notaba nerviosa, eso hacía de todo esto un poco más interesante.

-Digamos que, soy una persona solitaria. Me gustan los lugares sombríos-Sonreí, ella también lo hizo.

-Me asusta un poco ir sola a estas horas de la madrugada, espero que no te haya-tosió- molestado que te pidiera acompañarme.

-Al contrario señorita, es un gusto ser su fiel consorte.

Rió con ganas mientras caminaba haciendo resonar sus zapatos de taco alto.

Me detuve de improviso y ella me siguió.

-Disculpe, se me ha olvidado, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Me acerqué a su cabello ondulado un poco más, casi al punto de estar susurrándole al oído. Ella se sonrojó por debajo de sus costosas pieles.

-Soy Francesca. ¿Y usted es?

El bombeo era demasiado rápido, lo tenía tan cerca y sin embargo me encantaba hacer de todo esto una actuación. Me odiaba a mi mismo, me odiaba por ser capaz de detenerme sin piedad, para causar dolor. ¿Había siempre sido así? No lo creía. Era un vampiro. Una criatura despiadada. O tal vez…

La tomé de la barbilla con suavidad y luego puse mi mano alrededor de su cintura. Sentí que ella respingaba su rostro, intentando entender lo que sucedía, pero no me ordenó que me detuviera.

Exacto, no lo hizo.

Ella se me acercaba, la esquivé con gentileza y luego recorrí con mi dedo índice el contorno de sus ojos. No era hermosa, pero sí tenía un cuello que me obligaba… que me llamaba. Tan blanco y reluciente, costoso de alguna manera. Con sangre.

Los ojos nuevamente parecían arder, ella lo notó y con sorpresa miró hacia el frente.

La tomé nuevamente de la cintura y esta vez la pegué a mi cuerpo con rapidez, tanta que ella misma pareció reír.

-Tenía usted razón, no es muy seguro estar sola a estas horas

Y hundí mis colmillos con fuerza.

* * *

El bar estaba vacío, eran las siete de la mañana y yo aún parecía un hombre nuevo. Era como si dentro de mi cada gota de sangre recorriera, haciendo de este día algo mejor.

-¿Algo para beber?- Preguntó el hombre detrás del mostrador. Limpiaba una copa de vino. Sus ojos reflejaban su disgusto al verme aquí. Claro, los clientes ya se iban, por lo que era momento de descansar. Algo que yo no me podía dar el lujo de hacer.

-Un trago de ron no estaría mal- Repuse al momento que me apoyaba en la mesa.

Fue en eso, cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron con rapidez. Una rapidez inesperada, que solamente había visto en algunas partes… Una mujer.

-Damon Salvatore

Iban tras ella dos hombres grandes, de ojos dorados y piel oscura. ¿De donde habían salido? ¿Por qué parecían buscarme?

Su voz de líder me pareció no calzar con su cuerpo, el de una chica de ojos color cielo y cabello negro liso. Era débil, al menos lo percibí como un primer efecto de su entrada, sin embargo su voz era convincente. Una cosa estaba clara, me habían llamado por mi nombre.

-Lo siento, no se encuentra- Respondí mientras tomaba el vaso que el hombre más atrás me había servido. La mesa se encontraba rodeada de estos tres desconocidos, que me analizaban con curiosidad.

-Me habían hablado de tu sentido del humor, Salvatore. Y creo que deberías saber que no estoy para chistes ya.- Ahora el aire de esta chica se había vuelto intrigante, tenía poder y de una u otra forma él era capaz de sentirlo. Ella se sentó frente a él, los otros dos hombres aún la "protegían" desde la distancia y ella no se inmutaba. Debía estar acostumbrada. Su blusa revoloteó con una ráfaga de viento que entró desde la ventana. Me miró con fuerza.

-Bueno, me encontraste. Bam.

-Precisamente, algunos ya me habían informado de un nuevo vampiro en la zona.

Asi que eso es lo que ella era.

-No tenía idea de que tus haditas mágicas- observé a los dos hombres grandes que aún parecían serios, totalmente entregados a sus obligaciones- me anduvieran siguiendo.

-No juegues conmigo, Damon.

-Me gustaría saber con quien tengo el gusto.

-Nicole. Nicole West.

No podía hacer.

Había escuchado de esta muchacha, de tan solo diecisiete años que era heredera del gran clan de vampiros West. Una locura pensar que siguieran vagando por las calles de París sin problemas, luego de que hace un siglo los mataran a todos. Al menos a la mayoría.

Ella pareció percibir mis pensamientos y se acercó aún más para hablarme, con sus labios curvilineos pronunciando cada palabra correctamente.

-Ven con nosotros

-Ajá. ¿Me has dado una razón para confiar en ti?

Ella se inclinó, apoyándose en el asiento con delicadeza y los dos grandes hombres, que supuse eran vampiros, intercambiaron miradas. Lo sea que estaba sucediendo, no era bueno.

-Poseo algo mucho mejor que confianza- Sonrió, absolutamente segura de si misma. Algo de mi aún pensaba que todo esto era una burda trampa, y de alguna manera, estos eran enemigos.

Esta vez yo me acerqué, enarcando las cejas. Sin embargo, ella no tomó mi acción y simplemente se paró, ordenó con las manos a los grandes de ojos dorados que la siguieran y se fue por donde mismo había entrado hace unos minutos, gloriosa y decidida.

Fue como si la soledad volviera y solo tenía una pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo ella conocía mi nombre? ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Cómo continuaba la heredera del clan West de vampiros aún viva?

París, hace cien años, había sido un infierno. Dos hombres, Claude y James West se habían dedicado a convertir a la mitad del pueblo en vampiros para así tener un ejército completo con quienes atacar a sus enemigos del norte. Se desató un caos, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían controlarlos y finalmente James, que aún era humano, decidió informar a los gobernadores acerca del tema. Se hizo una limpieza en París, donde todos los vampiros fueron quemados en una gran hoguera durante el año 1912. Estaba absolutamente seguro que ambos hermanos habían muerto, uno debido a un "accidente" y otro quemado al igual que los demás. A no ser que..

Si esa chica me conocía, debía tener razones no muy buenas. Algo quería de mí. Si ella planeaba renacer el ejército de sus "familiares", entonces era mejor prepararse a aceptar que negarse. No era un mito que la mitad de los vampiros de esa zona siempre caían rendidos a los pies de los West. Siempre supuse que fue la magia de alguna bruja la que los ayudó…

No iba a dejarlos huir sin darme explicaciones, me levanté de mi asiento y salí con rapidez de aquél bar.

¿Quiénes eran todos ellos? Es lo que ahora iba a averiguar.


	2. Sin Salida

**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore**

**Capítulo 2 "Sin salida"**

Al lograr salir del bar con cautela, decidí subirme a uno de los postes para observar con facilidad como la muchacha caminaba junto a sus dos "haditas", como había decidido yo llamarles.

Estaba amaneciendo y no podía darme el lujo de quedarme rondando llamando la atención por mucho tiempo. La gente ya no era la de antes, durante estos años la vida de los vampiros se había hecho más dura e "hipnotizar" a las víctimas se volvía casi imposible.

Aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza la idea de que Nicole West estuviera planeando algo que me involucrara de alguna manera. Una persona que se veía tan frágil y delicada, heredera de hombres dementes decididos a ejercitar a seres sobrenaturales.

_Que estúpidos_, pensé.

Me dirigí sobre el edificio para observar como ellos entraban en uno de los más pequeños. Tenía todas las ventanas cerradas y de hecho parecía clausurado. Su fachada gris me hizo recordar las construcciones de los años veinte. Todo esto parecía un cuento de terror.

Entré justo tras ellos, evitando hacerlo con rapidez. Algo que había aprendido era a pasar desapercibido, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Pasaron por una segunda puerta, pequeña y que tenía escaleras que iban directamente al sótano. Mi mente no dejaba de funcionar y darme pequeñas ideas de lo que sucedía allá adentro. Me detuve al escuchar voces provenientes de abajo.

-Es un engreído.- La voz de una mujer, Nicole por supuesto. Sonreí al ver que había logrado mi objetivo.

-Lo necesitamos. ¿Sabes a cuanta gente ha logrado asesinar estos días? Un número que no puedo llegar a decir. Nos pondrá en peligro, a todos, si no hacemos algo.

Esta vez no pude percibir el conocer la voz masculina. Parecía totalmente decidido, líder al igual que la chica. ¿Había más de ellos? ¿Estaban planeando algo grande?

-¿Qué quieres hacer con él?- Preguntó ella, dubitativa.

- Si no entiende a tu manera… Deberá entender a la mía.

De pronto percibí la respiración de alguien a mi lado, me observó con sus ojos claros y rápidamente torció mi cuello.

El resto fue negro.

* * *

Desperté en medio de una sala, espaciosa y oscura. Había allí unas cuantas luces de restaurante, como yo solía decir, que me dejaron algo ciego por unos minutos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era todo esto? Presioné mi mano contra mi cuello e intenté pararme, pero algo me lo impidió.

Era una mano fuerte, ubicada justo sobre mi hombro. Grande y redonda. La de un hombre joven, de no más de treinta años y con los últimos ojos claros que había logrado ver hace unos minutos.

Claro, me encontraba en la extraña guarida de Nicole y sus "haditas".

-Así que, tú eres Damon.

-Sí, así me llaman.

El hombre intercambió miradas con Nicole, quien estaba parada en una de las esquinas de la sala, observándome con cautela y odio. Me encantó despertar aquél sentimiento en ella.

-¿Crees que somos lo bastante distraídos como para no notar tu presencia? ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

Entrecerré los ojos para ver su rostro con más claridad. El sujeto tenía los rasgos de Nicole, debían de tener algún tipo de parentesco, especialmente por los ojos claros de ambos.

Parece que el silencio se extendió por unos minutos, así que mentí con lo primero que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Quería reconsiderar la oferta

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, aturdidos. A mi parecer, solo estaba salvándome el pellejo, ellos tal vez creían verdaderamente en mí.

Me soltó improvisadamente. Tuve la oportunidad de pararme en ambos pies y mirar a mi alrededor. Allí no había solo 2 vampiros, sino que cinco. Observando la escena y mis movimientos como si estos fueran a perderse rápidamente en el espacio.

Más que eso, oía el latido de un corazón.

-Soy Henrich. Discúlpame por tratarte de esa manera, no solemos tener intrusos en nuestras conversaciones.- Rió sarcásticamente, llenando la sala de un eco espeluznante. No podía concentrarme.- Mi hermana quería que vinieras, queremos hablar acerca de tu estancia en _nuestras _tierras.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Creo haber escuchado mal, ¿Nuestras? Es París, mi amigo, esto se ha convertido en una de las capitales del mundo.- Los otros vampiros aún miraban, en silencio.

Entonces Nicole tenía un hermano, mayor supuse. Sí, ahora podía llegar a creer que el clan West continuaba vivo después de todo.

Rió nuevamente, el resto permaneció con la boca cerrada.

-Eso no te incumbe y no me daré el tiempo de explicarle a un cabeza dura como tú. Solo queremos una cosa, Damon, únetenos.

-¿A qué me debo unir?

Nicole alzó la palabra esta vez. Quería entender de a donde salía el latido del corazón.

-A nuestro clan. Somos los que ves, pero no tenemos a un cazador experimentado como tú. He visto como atrapas a tus víctimas y necesitamos eso. Una persona capaz de traer humanos aquí, sin utilizar algo que nos delate. Tú lo haces perfectamente..-Se detuvo- Con tus encantos, claro.

Reí de manera burlona.

-¿Están esperando a que me una a un clan, de unos "dueños de París", para darles la cena en la boca? ¿Qué no están un poco grandes para eso?- Repuse con severidad

No pareció gustarles mi tono, a Henrich en especial. Gruñía con fuerza mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

- Además, si lo hiciera, ¿Qué gano yo?

En ese instante, Henrich se movió con rapidez y tomó una estaca que ocultaba en su chaqueta elegante. Me la enterró directamente en el estómago, atravesando lo que creí estaba lleno de sangre humana. Continuó mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin quitar la estaca de su lugar.

-Conozco a los vampiros como tú, Salvatore. No juegues conmigo, porque aquí todo me pertenece. Da la espalda por un segundo y estás muerto. No quise matarte antes porque creí que merecías otra oportunidad - Enterró con más fuerza- y ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Has llamado la atención desde que llegaste, mujeres y adolescentes han muerto por tu sed. Yo soy quien mantiene la paz aquí y no dejaré que un inmaduro arruine nuestros planes debido a su ingenuidad. Ahora decide- La estaca comenzó a seguir un camino hacia mi corazón, era ahora o nunca. Se me hacía imposible moverme y atacarlo, además tenía a otros cinco vampiros atentos a mis acciones. Quise arrojarme al suelo y rendirme, pero no iba a mostrar tanta debilidad, no ahora.- O nos traes a los humanos, o mueres.

-¡Ya basta!- Logré gritar. Quité la estaca y Henrich se alejó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Me quedé tendido por un buen rato, mientras ellos continuaban.

-Como ves, somos siete. Tienes aquí a los vampiros más experimentados de toda Francia. Gabriel, es latino y es absolutamente rápido. Katya proviene de Rusia y es capaz de sorprenderte con solamente alguno de sus movimientos. Liza, en cambio, puede saltar grandes alturas. Jake es increíble con las trampas y los planes de caza. Vince es parte del gobierno francés.- Todos los vampiros, arrogantes, alzaron sus miradas al escuchar su nombre, como si todo esto se tratara de lo más importante que tuvieran en sus vidas. Henrich hizo una pausa y luego miró a su hermana, que aún me miraba con odio- Y bueno, Nicole nos dirige a todos. Solo que yo soy más duro que ella cuando se trata de _caras bonitas. _– No sabía si ofenderme- Ella puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, es mejor que te mantengas alejado de lo que nos afecta como clan porque ella lo sabrá.

Silencio nuevamente.

-¿Y bien?- Nicole se detuvo frente a mí, pude fijarme en una cicatriz que llevaba en el cuello, justo al lado derecho. Sentí que nada de esto estaba bien, que no me estaban diciendo la verdad.

¿Acaso sería mejor unirme al enemigo con tal de salvar mi vida? Me parecía absurdo, nunca había tenido que hacerlo antes y tampoco había escuchado de clanes. Era anticuado ya para la época. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, no podía darme el lujo de pensar que todo estaría bien. Me darían caza y me encontrarían. Eran siete contra uno. Siete experimentados vampiros que parecían tener muchos más años que yo, por lo tanto, experiencia que yo carecía. Era Damon Salvatore, había lidiado con problemas grandes, pero nunca me había visto envuelto en algo como esto. Matar era sencillo, pero no podía hacerlo teniendo tantos otros vigilándome a mis espaldas.

Verifiqué las salidas, era imposible escapar. Era demasiado tarde. Solo debía tomar la decisión, y seguramente si no era la correcta, acabaría partido en trocitos.

-Les traeré a sus humanos

-Excelente- Nicole se puso más cerca de mí. Sus ojos penetraron mi mirada y pude sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mi cabeza. Tuve que tomarla con ambas manos mientras algo recorría mi mente con cautela. Lo sabía, ellos ocultaban algo más.

-Bienvenido al clan West, mi amigo, y a la revolución de vampiros más grande que ha existido.

Mientras Henrich reía, cerré los ojos para evitar el dolor que sentía en esos instantes.

Caí con mis rodillas al suelo y lo que siguió fue la oscuridad. Una oscuridad tan fuerte que me hizo ver que había tomado la decisión equivocada y que ahora estaba en un problema todavía mayor.

Yo era vulnerable, débil y su marioneta, algo que jamás creí que sería.


	3. Secretos Revelados

**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore**

**Capitulo 3 "Secretos Revelados"**

Amanecí en una habitación más pequeña, cubierto de un leve polvillo. Se notaba que no había sido limpiada por unos cuantos años. Pronto descubrí los ojos dorados de cinco vampiros, tal y como había sucedido en la sala hace unos minutos.

Mi cabeza aun tenía vagas imágenes de lo que había sucedido. Nicole, Henrich, revolución de vampiros, ¿Qué quería decir todo esto?

-Y le dicen buen cazador- Rió uno de ellos. Lo reconocí enseguida. Era Gabriel, su acento latino era evidente. Seguramente se estaba acostumbrando.

-Me pregunto si esto servirá de algo- Susurró una de las mujeres, sus pasos retumbaban dejando un leve temblorcito en el suelo. No pude voltear para mirarla, aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido.

-Si que le dio fuerte- Comentó otro

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunté. Recibí la mano de un hombre, que me ayudó a levantarme. Tenía un bigote cruzándole su labio superior y un aroma a perfume francés. Por su rostro, él debía ser Vince.

-Aquí es donde esperamos durante el día, para salir en las noches.

Había repisas, llenas de libros y diferentes estanterías con curiosos objetos. La sala de antes parecía un interrogatorio comparada con esta. Aquí habían bebestibles en pequeños refrigeradores, alfombras caras y cuadros que tal vez había pintado un hombre interesante.

Mi sorpresa fue clara, Vince rió y los demás se mantuvieron serios al verme de pie. Parecían disgustados, pero la verdad era que yo no había dicho nada aún.

-Mi cabeza…-Me quejé entrecerrando los ojos

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas. Una de ellas era rubia, con cabello largo y onduladas las puntas. La otra tenía piel más oscura, con un tatuaje sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos eran intensos como una tormenta.

-Es el vínculo- Dijo con un hilo de voz la más alta y morena.

¿El vínculo? Me sonaba a cosa de brujas… ¿Cómo un vampiro como Nicole podía llegar a utilizar magia?

Todos enmudecieron, esperando mi respuesta.

-¿De qué hablas?

Un hombre ancho y de mirada firme me dirigió la palabra.

-Hiciste mal en venir, Salvatore. Como dijo Liza, Nicole no es un vampiro común y corriente.- Bajó la voz con cautela- ella es capaz de vincularse a nosotros a través de la brujería.

-¿Quieres decir que… ese era el latido de corazón que yo escuchaba?- Todo comenzaba a adquirir sentido después de todo.

Vince asintió.

- Su padre era Claude West y su madre una bruja poderosa. Cuando ocurrió la formación del ejército hace muchos años, su padre decidió convertirla como experimento. No sé como, pero funcionó. Nicole pasó a ser mitad humana y vampira, debido a que sus poderes de bruja no se fueron del todo. Continuaron vivos en ella- Vince se detuvo por unos segundos, divisó a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo es que lo hace para beber sangre? No tiene todos las facciones de un vampiro, ¿O sí?- Demasiada información, mucho que aprender en tan poco tiempo. Los sentía nerviosos, o quizás esperaban una reacción que no se iba a dar en mi. Algo que apreciaba era la indiferencia que podía demostrar pese a estar hirviendo por dentro.

-Ahí es donde entras tú, Damon.- Respondió Katya de brazos cruzados.

Asentí sarcásticamente.

Uno de los vampiros que estaba tomando un vaso lleno de ron se nos acercó. No había hablado antes, pero sí se mantenía expectante.

-Cualquier cosa que sientas, lo sentirá ella también. Es parte del plan. Necesitaban a un cazador ya que robar sangre de los hospitales ha hecho que la gente comience a sospechar. Tú bebes sangre humana, ella sentirá que lo hace también. Esta le da aún más poder del que tiene, por alguna razón desconocida.

- Jake tiene razón- Liza otra vez.- Y tu les diste una buena razón para elegirte, sabes asesinar sin problemas.- Me sonrió.

-No voy a convertirme en el mesero de nadie- Dije con dureza. A Jake pareció causarle gracia.

-No hay vuelta atrás

Todo se había vuelto un poco más misterioso. Al menos conocía la verdad acerca de Nicole, pero algunas cosas no estaban del todo claras…

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes? ¿También poseen vínculos?- Pregunté, dirigiéndome a Gabriel que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación acerca de Nicole.

-Claro que no- Dijo él alzando sus cejas rubias y mostrando sus colmillos, uno de ellos poseía una pequeña rasgadura.- Mientras que tú le sirves a tu jefa, nosotros eliminamos a cualquier vampiro de la zona.- Miró a Jake lentamente- Sin piedad. Ah claro, y obligamos a los humanos a seguir nuestras ordenes, o les espera un cruel destino.- Sonrió

- Lamento defraudarte, pero creo que sus planes son bastante descabellados. ¿Cuál es su fin? ¿Hacer que pase lo que sucedió en 1912?- Katya se abalanzó sobre mí, gruñendo y alzando una garra que podría haber perfectamente despedazado mi rostro. Este se había golpeado directamente con el suelo de madera, estaba aturdido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Katya!

Era Henrich. Caminó hacia la vampira, que se paró de manera culpable y se escondió tras Vince.

El hermano de Nicole tomó su cuello entre sus manos y le susurró al oído al frente de todos.

-Sabes lo que te sucederá si no sigues mis órdenes. Deja de atacarlo.

-Se burla de mi familia, de _nuestras_ familias.

Henrich me miró con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Yo intentaba mientras comprender a que se debía todo esto.

Él la soltó y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola en un estruendo rápido. No volvió a aparecer.

Mi cabeza había sanado rápidamente, lo percibí al tocarla. Katya tomaba el brazo de Vince con fuerza, aferrándose para, seguramente, no saltar nuevamente y matarme.

Claro, el vínculo.

-Cualquier cosa que te hagamos, le sucederá a Nicole.- Liza respondió al notar mi desconcierto.

-Podríamos asesinarlo y ya- Katya inhalaba aire para detenerse a sí misma.

- Sabes que él acabaría con nosotros.- La tranquilizó Gabriel.

Un silencio fugaz recorrió la habitación, Jake bebió el ron que le quedaba y me habló directamente a mí.

-Necesitas entender con quién te estás metiendo. Esto no es un asunto simple y la revolución de la que habló Henrich es verdadera. Somos todos descendientes de aquellos vampiros que murieron hace cien años y venimos por la venganza. Tal vez estés obligado a ayudarnos, pero quiero advertirte solo una cosa. No nos subestimes, ya que hemos hecho cosas que no has visto en tus pesadillas, Salvatore. Bastante revuelo causaste ya con venir a París y asesinar a treinta personas.

Así que era cierto. Querían un ejército al igual que hace un siglo. Iban a ir con todas sus fuerzas contra los humanos y se dedicarían a gobernar la ciudad. Con una persona como Henrich al mando, dudaba de que todo esto fuera a base de la democracia. Estaban locos, lo hacían para vengar a sus familiares, padres, abuelos tal vez. Y yo, había sido elegido con solamente una tarea, mantener viva a su bruja-vampiro la cual no me caía nada de bien. ¿Cómo podía un sentimiento ser tan poderoso que los mantenía a todos bajo las órdenes de un vampiro común?

Miré por la ventana, la ciudad se despertaba lentamente.

-La noche será interesante, tu primer día- Vince sonrió, su bigote hizo un movimiento bastante peculiar.

-No me digas

Caí en la cuenta de que todo esto estaba sucediendo después de todo. Me encontraba con cinco desconocidos, en una sala, planeando una revolución en la que no creía. Era su prisionero por ahora. Iba a darle sangre a una mujer sobrenatural, o hacerla sentir que lo hacía. Y para hacer la situación aún peor, estaba vinculado por lo que no podía ir muy lejos.

Estaba encerrado, pero algo me alegraba.

No podían hacerme daño.


	4. Confusión

**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore**

**Capitulo 4 "Confusión"**

Salí a respirar el aire fresco. Tenía aún mi anillo, que impedía que el sol llegase a mi cuerpo y me dañara. Me hacía sentir libre, totalmente fuera de mí.

Pensé en la vida anterior que había llevado, en Mystic Falls y Katherine. Hace un buen tiempo ya había dejado de tenerla en mis pensamientos, solo me enfocaba en beber para olvidar. La odiaba, había hecho de mi vida un infierno, pero por alguna razón eso que me inspiraba, me hacía continuar.

Era prisionero de vampiros locos, a mi parecer, y aún mantenía la esperanza de que pudiera escapar. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea.

Caí en la cuenta de que París era aún más elegante por el día. Las personas sacaban a relucir sus manteles para el almuerzo, cocinaban algunos otros el desayuno ya que venían de una noche agitada, familias se reunían en los pequeños departamentos.

Y yo, un ser sobrenatural, estaba parado sobre el pavimento fuera de la denominada "guarida". No podía ir más lejos, debido al vínculo, pero cuanto me hubiera gustado ir en ese momento a ciudades agitadas como New York a pasar tiempos de soltería relajante. Nada mejor que esfumarse del mundo por un buen tiempo.

Stephan lo había hecho. Mi hermano mellizo. Oí hace un par de meses que decidió recorrer América del Sur y sus paisajes. A mi me había parecido aburrido. Creo que… ya no era una mala idea.

Las personas pasaban frente a mí, como si mi cuerpo fuera totalmente fantasmal. Era extraño ser visto de esa manera, cuando normalmente yo solía ser el dueño de la fiesta. Pero claro, era de día y los humanos siempre estaban tan ocupados en sus tareas cotidianas.

-Damon

Llamó la voz de Nicole. Había salido también y tenía el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban con el sol al igual que el blanco de su piel. Creí que ahora lucía más cercana que aquella mañana, pero aún así los dos hombres de negro la cuidaban desde la lejanía.

-Vete con tus charlas acerca de la brujería a otro lugar- Espeté con enojo. Todo esto era su culpa e iba a tener que alimentarla tal vez por el resto de mi vida.

Ella no se sintió para nada identificada, escuché los latidos de su corazón tardíos. Ella era todavía más sobrenatural que yo o cualquier híbrido.

-No vengo con ninguna conversación de la magia. Deberías tener un poco más de modales. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto.

-Creo que lo sé, tanto que se volverá una tortura. Estás quitándome lo más preciado que tengo- Me volví hacia ella- mi libertad. ¿O crees que vine a París con el propósito de beber sangre humana solamente?

-No lo dudaría

-Ya vete

Ella suspiró, aún manteniendo ese grado de superioridad, como si para mí fuera una persona inalcanzable pese a su debilidad como bruja-vampira.

-Son solo 3 meses, en que la revolución se llevará a cabo. Solo 3 meses pido para sobrevivir tranquila. Luego puedes marcharte.

La miré dudoso. Enarqué las cejas y observé su mirada perdida en un horizonte cubierto de autos y semáforos. Ella era tan dura, pero algo me decía que por dentro ocultaba cosas.

-Y cuando hago un pacto, yo jamás lo rompería, Damon.-Continuó aún alejada de mí, como si mi cuerpo se tratara de un parásito en su vida.

Aunque hubiera respondido en ese mismo instante, ella quería proseguir. Había en sus labios una muestra de dulzura patente, que ella esquivaba.

-Además-se acercó- Sé que tú deseas poder como todos nosotros. ¿Crees que solo veo en ti a un vampiro capaz de succionar sangre? Desde que oí de ti tu historia me conmovió. La de un hombre traicionado por su mellizo y su amada-Iba dando círculos a mi alrededor, pisando con sus zapatos de taco alto negros que causaban un eco notorio- y que decidió huir en busca de su propio nombre. Quieres fama, quieres ser reconocido como Damon Salvatore, el vampiro dueño de París. Dueño de Francia quizás. No es por una obligación que sigues aquí, es porque quieres ver que sigue a este lado del camino.

Apreté los puños sin que lo notara. Mis ojos observaron un punto en uno de los edificios al otro lado de la calle.

_Cállate_, me dije a mi mismo.

-¿No es así, acaso? Quieres asesinar humanos y hacerles sufrir tal y como lo hicieron contigo. Quieres saborear el placer por medio de la sangre. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo y ve lo que yo te ofrezco. Sé parte de esto y te espera un lugar junto a mí cuando lleguemos a la cima.

Su voz era tan delicada que desaparecía en el aire perfectamente evaporada. Quise correr en ese instante hacia otro lugar, estar solo y dejar de sentir que me rodeaba. ¿Era debido a la presión que me sentía así? Cada palabra musitada… Todo lo que había nombrado… Era como si las cosas llegaran directamente a mi mente sin siquiera pensarlas.

Nicole tenía algo especial. Tal vez era el vínculo, tal vez era la extraña atracción que sentía hacia el poder. _Su_ poder.

Se alejó sin decir nada, tal y como lo había hecho la última vez. No pude evitar quedarme pensativo y recordar sus oraciones.

No iba a negarlo, quería lo que ella había dicho. Anhelaba la gloria y ser más que los demás, porque siempre había tenido lo peor. La imagen de Katherine y Stephan rondaban mi mente como continuos fantasmas de mi pasado y ya era hora de volverme un nuevo vampiro. Alguien temible y de esos que son recordados por sus masacres.

Había sido demasiado piadoso estas semanas, desde que había llegado. Treinta personas era un número, pero yo podía dar más. Imaginaba al alcalde atado de manos y nosotros, los seis, devorando lo que queda de su ciudad. Convirtiéndonos en un clan insuperable.

Toda la situación parecía volverse a mi favor… No era tan malo, solo que me daba miedo desearlo.

Una mujer caminó frente a mi en ese instante, llevaba una camisa roja con pantalones ajustados. Pareció percatarse que examinaba su cabello por lo que se dio la vuelta.

Todo en ella era muy familiar, esos ojos, esa boca, la nariz respingada y la mirada seria.

Katherine.

Corrí con rapidez hasta ponerme frente a ella. Estaba seguro de que todo esto era uno de sus tantos planes para enloquecerme como lo había hecho la última vez. La indiferencia siempre había sido su mejor arma.

Llevaba una inocente bolsa de verduras, observó mis ojos, extrañada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Katherine.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, creo que me confundes con alguien más. Soy Elena.

-Eres tú.

-Por favor, necesito pasar.

Intentó esquivarme, pero claramente yo era más rápido. Impedí que siguiera el camino apoyándome en la pared de la tienda más cercana.

Algo no era tan normal en ella después de todo. Tenía algo distinto. ¿Su color? ¿Usaba acaso lentes de contacto? ¿Qué era?

Lo oí.

-¿Necesitas…algo?

No lo entendía. Estaba seguro de que era la misma, exactamente el mismo rostro delicado que alguna vez lo había hecho perder la cabeza. La mirada pensante y risueña que luego se había transformado en mi peor enemiga. Pero ahí estaba. El latido de su corazón.

La tomé de los hombros y la miré fijamente.

-Olvidarás que me has visto y seguirás tu camino- La obligué. Cualquier cosa que "eso" fuera, seguramente tenía algo que ver con Katherine. Para mí no existían las coincidencias.

Cuando quise avanzar un poco más y seguirla, una pared invisible me lo impidió.

_El vínculo_, pensé luego de con un puñetazo a la pared desahogarme debido a la confusión.

Esa chica había despertado la imagen de mi pasado, ahora conocía cual rumbo tomar. Me esperaba la revolución de vampiros y la muerte de centenares de personas solo con mis manos.

Pero…

Elena… ¿Quién era ella?


	5. Juegos Prohibidos

**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore**

**Capitulo 5 "Juegos Prohibidos"**

No sé si ocurrió demasiado pronto, pero la noche ya estaba ahí.

Había pasado la tarde hablando con Vince acerca de las historias antiguas de la ciudad y de sus propósitos. La misma charla de siempre…

Estaba seguro de lo que quería, aunque no me atrevía a reclamar el pensamiento como mío. Desde la conversación que había tenido con Nicole me sentía más vivo, como si sus palabras hubieran reflejado toda mi rabia de los siglos pasados y que habían hecho de mi vida un infierno. Hoy planeaba demostrarles que yo podía con esto, que me necesitaban.

La luna era llena, tal y como lo esperábamos. Jake salió primero, al encuentro de un personaje especial del cual no me quisieron comunicar. Seguramente esperaban obtener confianza antes de revelarme sus planes como revolución. Katya, Liza, Vince y Gabriel lo siguieron unas horas más tarde.

-Mucho para ti, Salvatore.- Habían explicado poco antes de saltar por la ventana e ir corriendo por los edificios.

Henrich me miraba inquieto. Sin duda ninguno de los dos podía decir que teníamos una buena relación desde mi llegada. Para él, yo era el juguete de la líder y alguien fácil de manipular. Para mí, solo quería llamar la atención debido al poder de su hermana. Aún más frustrante… Era el mayor.

-Iré con ustedes hoy-Dijo de repente, como si su voz hubiera salido disparada sin pensar.

Me hice la idea de que el trabajo que los otros tenían que hacer necesitaba la ayuda de Henrich, porque le costó pronunciar la oración. No entendía, ¿Acaso podía yo hacerle daño nada más a una bruja a la que llamaban "poderosa"? No sería tan estúpido.

-Primero me aprisionan, luego me vigilan. ¿Algo más que necesites?

-Tal vez quiero que dejes de ser tan arrogante.

-Bam, error, ese soy yo y tendrás que lidiar con esto-me apunté a mi mismo- por otros 3 meses.

Se enfureció. Me causó gracia y reí como un niño. No hay nada que me hacía sentir mejor por el momento.

Apareció Nicole, vestida con una blusa formal y nuevamente zapatos de taco altos, esta vez color rojo sangre, por lo que abrieron enseguida mi apetito. Esta sería una noche provechosa.

-¿A dónde vas tan elegante?- Le preguntó su hermano dudoso. Me miró a mí, como si yo tuviera la culpa de su vestimenta. Yo me encogí de hombros conteniendo una risita. Henrich era un maníaco sobre protector.

-Supuse que Damon se acercará a los bares, como lo hace a menudo. Quería encajar con la gente para "no llamar la atención"- Repitió la voz de su hermano en esa última frase, haciendo una mueca. No había en ellos relación tensa alguna, pero yo había empeorado algo las cosas. ¿Celos quizás? Difícil de imaginarse.

-Ya le informé a los demás que los acompañaré- Miró el horizonte, con sus ojos claros. Luego el suelo a nuestros pies, cabizbajo. Ya no se veía tan líder como me había parecido aquella misma mañana.

-No es necesario

-No confío en él.

¿Se habían olvidado que yo continuaba ahí?

Sentí un fuego recorriendo mi piel, algo extraño que se abalanzaba por mis venas sin dejarme respirar. Me arrojé al suelo adolorido, con los brazos en mi espalda incapaz de protegerme. Solo fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de que Nicole posaba su mirada en mí, intensa y brillante.

Se detuvo de improviso.

-¿Ahora lo ves? Él no puede hacerme daño y si lo intentara, tiene treinta segundos para sobrevivir y rendirse. Un poco más de esa dosis y sería una estatua.-Rió melodiosamente.

Me paré, sacudiendo el polvo que había ya en mis pantalones color negro. Lancé un gruñido rápido y contuve mi enojo. Me tenía totalmente controlado, lo admitía. Lo odiaba también.

Henrich no continuó hablándonos. Solo me dirigió la mirada por última vez, antes de saltar hacia el poste y correr por los techos de los edificios cercanos. Nicole y yo estábamos solos, en aquella dulce oscuridad que penetraba lentamente las calles de París. Nada más hermoso y melancólico, la razón por la que había evitado volver a Mystic Falls.

Ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Muévete, el bar está solamente a una cuadra. Caminaremos.

Órdenes. Órdenes. Órdenes.

-O podríamos correr solamente

Ella me enseñó unos colmillos diminutos.

-No tengo facciones completas de vampiros, ¿Lo recuerdas?-Sonrió- Aunque tengo cosas mucho más poderosas.

Ella iba un paso más adelante, todo el tiempo, evitando que yo me pusiera a su lado. Me sentía un bicho raro y un súbdito más que un ayudante. Al menos los sirvientes de otra persona tenían derecho a ver su rostro, no como yo, que me conformaba por examinar su espalda y contar los postes que pasaban junto a nosotros. Uno…Dos…Tres…

Era el momento indicado de hacer preguntas. Cruzábamos la calle.

-¿Dónde fueron los otros?

Ella no me dirigió la mirada, simplemente siguió su camino y respondió a la neblina.

-¿Te interesa?

-Quiero saber de qué voy a ser parte.

Dudó. Tenía que convencerla de algún modo, me intrigaba. Me puse delante de ella, evitándole continuar, tal y como lo había hecho con Ka…Elena.

Me sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Muéstrame que puedo confiar en ti

-Bah- Me quejé- Podría obligarte a decirme

-Podría matarte

Gato encerrado. No era posible hablar con ella de buena manera. Tan testaruda y orgullosa, me despreciaba tanto como yo lo hacía.

-¿Tiene que ver con los humanos?-Pregunté, quería sacarle algo de información al menos. Eso nunca fallaba, tampoco lo hizo esta vez. Era cosa de seguir su juego, saber acertar con las oraciones adecuadas.

-Puede ser…- Aún no me dirigía la mirada, lo que me incomodaba aún más.

-¿Van a asesinar?

-Frío

Ahora esto si comenzaba a lucir como un juego de adivinanzas.

-¿Se vengarán de alguien?

-Caliente

Empezaba a sacar mis conclusiones.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con la revolución de 1912, y que se trata de una familia importante para el gobierno francés.

-Bingo

Sonreí de manera cómplice. Esto tenía un sabor diferente, tan secreto y a la vez prohibido. Me encantaba, lo ansiaba.

Así que durante las noches ellos se preocupaban de manipular, para luego, de a poco adquirir importancia como lo había hecho Vince. Atacar el corazón de la ciudad para después eliminar definitivamente a los que habían hecho sufrir a sus ancestros.

Nos detuvimos frente a un bar importante, donde las personas entraban de a grandes grupos. Difícil de atacar y pasar desprevenido. Nicole pensó lo mismo, no sé como lo sentí, y me miró directamente, con esos ojos tan celestes y su perfecto rostro. Me dio un leve escalofrío.

-Juego de niños, ¿Creo?

Reí como si de eso realmente se tratara. Admitía tener talento, pero no me ayudaba mucho la idea de que la gente se agrupara. Era más sencillo escapar, contar a otros lo que habían visto y así Henrich me daría una buena excusa para echarme de la revolución. Cosa que ya no quería en lo absoluto.

-Tú solo espera aquí

Corrí hacia el callejón más cercano. Siempre era la primera fase, revisar si la gente había sido tan poco inteligente como para estar una noche en el lugar donde la mayoría de los ataques de vampiros suceden. Nuevamente, estaba en lo cierto.

Una pareja se ocultaba del ruido tras unos grandes botes de basura. Ella cubierta de maquillaje, él usaba ropa ajustada y el cabello lo tenía rizado. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, me dio asco. El latido de sus corazones era fuerte, sabía que habían bebido y estaban acelerados. Subí a la escalera de un edificio más cercana y me oculté entre las sombras.

Nueva ventaja, ambos estaban borrachos.

Observé a la mujer ponerse de pie y caerse enseguida, signo que necesitaba para comenzar.

La sangre llamó mi atención, ella tenía una fractura en su muñeca. La olía, iba a descontrolarme si no era capaz de utilizar mi cerebro. Salté de la escalera y me ubiqué tras una de las puertas entreabiertas debido a su antigüedad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo el chico pegando un fuerte grito. Creí que alguien vendría a socorrerlo, pero después de todo no fue así.

Se paró y caminó sujetando un arma. Eso no era bueno, pero digamos que… Tampoco era malo.

Me ubiqué frente a él en un segundo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-Pregunté de manera irónica.

-Vete, ladrón

-Ojala fuera solamente eso

La mordida fue rápida, su cuerpo quedó drenado en unos pocos segundos. Estaba demasiado sediento, lleno de adrenalina, no era capaz de contener mis instintos.

La chica miraba estupefacta, corrió hacia una esquina y gritó con fuerza. No era posible dejar testigos.

De pronto una extraña fuerza envió a la chica al otro lado de la pared del edificio continuo, su cráneo golpeó directamente con el cemento dejándola totalmente inconciente.

Miré atrás extrañado, Nicole estaba ahí.

-¿Qué? Así parecerá que él la golpeó y luego se suicidó con el arma.

-Bien pensado, brujita.

Ella sonrió y luego tomé la sangre restante de la muchacha. Pude ver como mi líder y cómplice adoraba la sensación y se había sentado en una de las esquinas con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba claro, éramos un buen equipo y no es que no disfrutara todo esto.

Vi sus ojos abrirse de repente, cuando acabé y tocó la palma de la mano sorprendida.

-Mucho más fuerte-Dijo sorprendida

-Nada mal

-Y tenemos toda una noche por delante


	6. Coincidencias

**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore**

**Capitulo 6 "Coincidencias"**

-Fue una buena noche- Concluyó Gabriel que tomaba a Liza del cabello, tironeándola.

Me entró enseguida la curiosidad.

Habíamos llegado hace un par de horas con Nicole y no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado. El sufrimiento, el poder, la dicha de tener a aquella mujer tan fuerte a mi lado. Parecía que estuviéramos hechos para el trabajo.

Pero los demás recién aparecían. Vince tenía el rostro contraído, lucía triste, pero los demás estaban felices luego de su "tortura al algún descendiente de la anterior revolución." Adoraba haber extraído la información necesaria. Para la próxima vez, yo también sería capaz de unirme.

-¿Qué tal el primer día, novato?

Le mostré mis colmillos a Katya. Desde el primer minuto habíamos tenido una relación bastante tensa, sin olvidar su ataque que enojó profundamente a Henrich.

-Siete jóvenes. Otros cinco solo fueron un bocado a los que obligamos olvidar lo sucedido- Sonreí con orgullo.

Recordaba a dos chicas que habíamos acorralado en una casa. Estaban solas e hicimos que se lanzaran desde el techo para romper sus piernas. Fue sencillo luego tomar la sangre y hacerlo parecer todo un accidente de borrachas. Una noche provechosa, tal y como lo habíamos previsto. No olvidaba la actitud de Nicole, sin piedad, excéntrica y siempre decidida a ganar. Me preguntaba si los demás tenían una relación tan cercana como yo la había obtenido mi primer día. Sería por el vínculo… No lo sabía con certeza.

-Bien bien, ven a tomar algo con nosotros, Salvatore.-Ofreció Jake con algo más de amistad. Pensé que quizás su cambio de humor se debía a la "casería".

Fuimos a la guarida, a nuestro lugar con bebestibles y sillones de cuero. Gabriel abrió una botella de ron antiguo, mientras los demás iban por vasos de vidrio tomados de una estantería. Por supuesto, Nicole y Henrich no se unieron a nuestra celebración. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad celebrábamos?

- ¡Por nuestro nuevo miembro, y el triunfo de la revolución!-Habló Liza con su voz fuerte y ronca. Estaba sonriente. Todos me parecían un poco más amables pese a sus oscuros propósitos.

Se oyeron los vasos uniéndose en el centro de nuestra "ronda". Vince estaba algo más alejado, caminó hacia unos peldaños. No pude evitar seguirlo.

La escalera daba a un aula algo más grande, el segundo piso del edificio abandonado donde una terraza estaba cubierta de hermosas flores primaverales, tal y como era ahora el clima en París. No me asomé hasta que estuve seguro de que no iba a hacer ningún movimiento extraño ahí, lejos del grupo de vampiros del sótano.

-¿Aún no aprendes a no meterte en otros asuntos?

Su voz era ronca, pero clara. Me había descubierto tras la pared, por lo que alcé mis manos, una con un vaso de ron y le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

El sol fue directamente a mis ojos, pero no me quemaba.

- Creo que lo que pase aquí dentro tiene que ver conmigo-Respondí, observando unas parejas caminando, dirigiéndose al trabajo.

Él suspiró.

No tenía más de treinta años. Su bigote lo hacía ver más viejo, pero no dudaba en que poseía espíritu aventurero. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero café con unos pantalones sueltos. Un hombre que seguramente había vivido en épocas de estilo.

-No sabes lo que pasó hoy…

-Visitaron a un viejo descendiente de algún participante de la revolución de 1912? Lo sé.

Se sorprendió y me miró algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo…?-Comenzó, sin embargo lo interrumpí rápidamente.

- Soy el "prisionero a gusto", por si no lo recuerdas.

Hubo un silencio algo largo, el cual intenté rellenar moviendo mi vaso de ron por ambas manos. Bebí un sorbo y luego él se dignó a proseguir.

-Un hombre, embajador de Inglaterra en París… Es alguien bueno, pero claro, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere de nuestro plan o si sucede algo "anormal" en la ciudad. Si se llegara a filtrar algo… No estaría bien. Pero dime, Damon, él tiene una familia y es un humano a quién le tocó la mala suerte de ser descendiente de Harry Gilbert. Inglés que participó como contrario a la revolución y mató a los abuelos de Gabriel. Yo… No sé que haría si otra persona le hiciera daño a mi familia-Se quedó melancólico por unos segundos e imaginé la situación con delicadeza.

Bueno, no tenía nada en contra de asesinar, mientras eso no involucrara conocer a la persona. Yo parecía una persona bastante fuerte, pero la verdad es que me costaba mucho lidiar con los sentimientos. Vince se parecía a mí. Era uno de los que iba más adelantado en cuanto a la revolución, sin embargo sabía que estaba mal y continuaba por placer. Ese era nuestro destino y el rumbo que ambos seguíamos.

-Siempre hay alguien que tiene que pagar…

-Eso creo…-Dudó él

Bebí mi último sorbo de ron y golpeé su espalda con respeto. Él no me dirigió la mirada y continuó observando el cielo, junto con las nubes esponjosas de aquél día.

Bastó un solo giro para observar a una persona que caminaba justo a mis pies. Era la misma chica, Elena. Era ella. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola y una chaqueta larga y gris. No podía dejarla escapar.

-Dile a Nicole que camine una cuadra-Dije con mis ojos pendientes en la muchacha

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo, es un asunto importante

Si el vínculo me iba a impedir mantener una charla con la mujer igual a mi anterior amante, debía hacer algo. Vince no podía defraudarme ahora.

Me arrojé al pavimento desde el segundo piso. Suerte la mía que en esos instantes la mayoría de los estudiantes habían pasado ya hacia el otro lado de la calle. Pero Katherine-Elena seguía ahí.

La seguí a paso lento, ocultándome entre el gentío que se formaba.

_Que no me detenga el vínculo, por favor Nicole, _pensé mientras más me alejaba de nuestro edificio.

Otro punto de ventaja, Elena entró al café más cercano. Eso era lo que necesitaba, Nicole solo tendría que haber dado unos cuantos pasos para mantener nuestro lazo "estirado". Perfecto.

El nombre del lugar era Falling Seeds. De apariencia francesa, mesas de vidrio y sillas de texturas antiguas. La chica decidió dejar sus bolsas sobre una mesa vacía, aún era muy temprano como para que el público llegara. Era afortunado.

Una mesera me miró extrañada, mientras limpiaba una de las estanterías para el deleite de los comensales. Intenté sonreír.

-¿Necesita algo?-La mujer de cabello rubio corto se limpió el delantal blanco y sacudió el paño con el cual había quitado el polvo.

-Busco a Elena…

_Estúpido, ella no me conoce,_ pensé, pero era muy tarde.

-¡Elena!- gritó

Enseguida, de la cocina salió la chica que buscaba. Se había soltado el cabello, lo tenía bajo sus hombros y mostraba su pollera ajustada junto con una blusa blanca, el uniforme de la cafetería.

Me miró con torpeza, y tenía razón, ambos éramos dos desconocidos.

_Di algo, Salvatore._

_Como comenzar._

_No es Katherine, es solo un parecido extraño…_

_Vete ya _

Mi mente jugaba juegos extraños y ya era muy tarde como para decidir.

-¿Hola? ¿Te conozco?- Su voz era tan armoniosa y dulce, tal y como había sido la primera vez. Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle que ayer por la mañana yo había actuado como un tonto.

- Soy Damon Salvatore - ¿Por qué me costaba tanto inhalar aire? Me hacía sentir en presencia de Katherine… - Yo solo quería preguntarte si conoces a…- Qué decir en esos instantes, para que no sonara descabellado- los Pierce. Familia de Inglaterra.

Ella dudó por unos segundos.

-No lo creo. Tal vez te has equivocado de persona.- Enarcó las cejas.

Los nervios me jugaron en contra nuevamente.

_Vamos Damon, ella no es Katherine. No es Pierce. _

Ella continuó.

-¿No eres tú el nuevo de los edificios misteriosos?- Su pregunta me sonó extraña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se ruborizó y miró el suelo.

-Son solo rumores. Aunque no lo creas, París es pequeño.- Sonrió para evitar su nerviosismo, el cual percibí en el aire y aumentó los latidos de su corazón. No era Katherine, pero tenía algo especial en su voz y su expresión.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Bueno, es la segunda vez que te me apareces

_¿Qué, cómo? _

El pánico recorrió mi cuerpo. Yo la había obligado a olvidar, eso no era posible. La verbena era lo único que impedía a un vampiro obligar a algún humano a realizar algo… ¡Verbena! Colgaba de su cuello un collar, hecho de plata con un compartimento algo sospechoso. Sí, sin duda aquello era lo que la hacía recordar nuestro encuentro.

Me sentía ahora como un tonto, no quería imaginar como me había visto la mañana pasada, tomándola de ambos hombros y ordenándole. Mi imagen no estaba solamente dañada, sino que podía descubrirme a mí y a todo el clan.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Crees en las coincidencias?

-Puede ser…

-Te invito a un café.

-Estupendo

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus reviews y observaciones!**


End file.
